


villains

by truth_seeker_1789



Series: Suptober 2K19 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gen, Good Person Ruby (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, Loki Gabriel Mentioned, Protective Ruby, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Ruby & Sam Winchester Friendship, Sam Winchester & Reader Friendship, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Suptober (Supernatural), Suptober 2019 (Supernatural), castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: you and ruby aren't friends. but you do both care about sam.





	villains

*

"Don't misunderstand. I'm only here for Sam."

You felt a frown tug at your lips, your eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Me, too."

For a moment, you sized each other up, she clearly recalculating preconceived notions of your skills with both steel and spell work. Your hesitance refused to abate, however, seeking any foul intentions from the diabolical- aside from the norm, that is.

Weapons lowered- yours, a pistol, hers, a blade- you both peered in the cracked warehouse window, your eyes desperately trying to piece together information through the layers of dust, cobweb, and general filth. 

You knew of at least two entities- lesser Pagans trying to summon Loki, seek a concealment spell from the Trickster as protection in the coming war.

Ruby leaned closer, careful concentration centred on the furthest corner of the room. "There's five in there. You sure you can keep up?"

You startled at the genuine concern in her tone, turning to face her in your shock. "You're- You're worried about me?"

There was a dissatisfied huff, dark eyes turning back to yours with the vaguest flicker of annoyance. "No. But Sam would be mad if I let something happen to you, so-"

"-So you're just trying to make yourself look good. Got it."

You offered a shake of the head, rolling your eyes as you turned to your pack.

Stakes, Celestial Steel courtesy of Castiel, salt for emergencies, two water pistols of holy water- You were as ready as you could possibly be.

The only thing missing was your courage.

That was always the hardest piece to find.

Centring yourself, eyes closing to stretch your awareness, you felt yourself breathe, rooting yourself in the-

"You're not gonna chicken out on me _now_, are you?"

Your gaze went Heavenward for a moment at the demon's interruption, eyes opening in annoyance. "Five minutes."

She sneered. "Thirty seconds or I'm going in without you."

You had heard enough complaints from Dean to know beyond the shadow of any doubt- she was being sincere.

It was your turn to sigh, deciding to skip ahead to stretching your arms, prepping your fingers.

Fighting of any kind was nasty business, but when dealing with 2 minor deities, 1 siren, 2 djinn, and potentially the arrival of one seriously OP'ed Trickster- It was always a good idea to keep one's limbs as loose as possible. Ruby would make this a hell of a lot easier, but still-

"Courage is not the absence of fear-"

Yet again, Ruby's voice surprised you, the causal use of one of FDR's greater quotes stirring a curiosity within you about what other secrets she may be hiding.

Here, one of your most untrustworthy allies, helping you rescue your dearest friend from the hands of some sincerely intimidating villains, quoting American leaders in an effort to give you your motivation.

You were starting to see why Sam respected her.

You offered a nod to the questioning gaze, offering a smile as you finished her statement.

"-but the judgement of something more important than fear."

The feral blood lust that sparked in her eyes sent a jolt straight through your core, igniting adrenaline and fueling your thirst for vengeance.

"Let's get our boy back."

*

**Author's Note:**

> The kind of shenanigans I think of during my lunch breaks. Why.


End file.
